Of Mafia, Love, and Skates
by yullenlover99
Summary: Head Boss Viktor is the most powerful mafia leader in Russia. When he traveled to Japan he met a cute totally submissive cafe worker named Yuuri Katsuki. Good thing, he's totally his type, bad thing, he is dating JJ who betrayed the mafia and has been on the run ever since. Like all secrets they come to light the moment you don't want them to; like how you are the boss of the mafia


**Me: hey guys, im working on my other stories but this isnt leaving my head. It s mafia au of yuri on ice! Viktuuri of course**

 **Yuri: im submissive ain I?**

 **Me: of course**

 **Viktor: Vkusno!**

 **Summary: head boss Viktor is the most powerful mafia boss in Russia. When he traveled to Japan he met a cute, totally submissive cafe worker. Viktor didn't want to know that he was the leader but like all secrets they come to light when you don't want them to!**

" So tell me Jake, where is the money you owe me?" Viktor questioned. He put the gun to the guys head and cocked the trigger. Jake started shaking. He was tied to the chair, his fingers broken and nose bleeding profusely. "I.. I don't have it man! I promise please! I have a wife!" Viktor thought about it for a second, then said, "I'll send her your regards." And pulled the trigger. The next day, a package showed up at Miss Alla's house. Inside was the head of her missing husband and a note. The note said "With love, The Russian Mafia." She killed herself that following afternoon.

"Phew! That was rough!" Viktor sighed. Viktor, age 27, is the head of the notorious Russian Mafia. He has silver hair, icy blue eyes and a well fit build. He is wearing a white button up with black slacks and blue shoes. He loosened his black necktie and called for his best friend and 2nd in command, Christophe Giacometti. "Vitya, I have troubling news in Hastesu, Kyushu, Japan. Apparently there is a rat problem there and he needs to be exterminated. He is the one who got away with the top secret info." Chris said, pushing up his glasses.

"Man..and when I thought I could get a break. Very well contact our Japan department, Sara and Emil, and tell them we are on our way and to book a hotel suite. Also get Yurio, and Otabek and tell them to get all the weapons." Viktor ordered. "Woof woof!" "MAKKACHIN!" Viktor lost his mafia composure and started cuddling his dog. "How have you been Makkachin!? We are going to Japan!" Viktor carried his beloved poodle to his bedroom to start packing leaving Chris to wonder about his boss's mental health.

Chris told the 2 lovers and Otabek started packing while Yurio through a huge rage bitch fit. "HOW DARE THAT FUCKING SHIT HEAD BOSS TAKE US TO JAPAN!?" Yurio shouted. "They don't have good fashion anyways!" Otabek suddenly pulled up a whole store on his laptop that was dedicated to cats. "Here kitten." Otabek spoke, calming down his lover. "Never mind, I'll go." Chris walked away, his ears bleeding and glasses cracked. Once he recovered, he called Sara and Emil to book the hotel and they will be there in a days time.

Viktor and his gang arrived at the airport and in less than 30 minutes they were on their private jet, flying to Japan, unaware of the hurricane of emotions heading their way.

"Get me a double whipped frappe with shaved coconut, chocolate chips, extra froth, and that' it." a lady ordered while being on her smart phone and blowing bubble gum. "Of course ma'am that'll be 5.80 yen." Yuuri said politely even though his eye was twitching each time she popped her gum. "WHAT!? That's ridiculous. Fine here." She swiped her card and walked away towards the waiting area. 'I need the money I need the money.' Yuuri chanted. Yuuri Katsuki, age 24, is wearing a navy blue shirt,and white vest over it, black pants and black shoes. His hair was jet black and framed his face, making his hazel eyes and chubby cheeks adorable. His eyes though were covered by blue glasses giving him a cute nerd look.

He finally finished the order and shouted out Sabrina. The bitchy chick got her drink and left without a thank you. Other than her, the rest of the customers were nicer. They just ordered, paid and left. Soon enough 10:30 rolled around and Yuuri helped close up the shop with his best friend Phichit Chulanont. Pichit was your typical college student. He had apart time job, loved taking photos on Instagram and is part of the photography club. His dream job is being a professional photographer. They left right at 11 and made their way to Phichit's apartment.

"You sure you don't want to stay the night?" Phichit asked. "I'll be ok Phichit. I'll be safe ok?" Yuuri said, blushing slightly at being cared for. He wasn't used to it. Sure he got support from his family but he couldn't make friends easily due to being anti-social. The only real friends he ever made was the family at the ice skating rink. They had kids now but they obsessed over him skating. "Good night Phichit!" Yuuri shouted before leaving. Yuuri was walking hhome but decided to ice skate since he has full permission from his childhood friend/owner.

"Man..that flight took forever!" Viktor exclaimed. "Yeah..my ass hurts." Yurio sighed. "It was hurting last night too." Otabek said quietly. Viktor and Chris started laughing while Yurio blushed and hit his boyfriend on the head. They made their way to the hotel and saw Sara and Emil. Sara was 3 months pregnant and just found out they were having a girl, they decided to name her Emilia. They congratulated her and made their way into the hotel. "This is the nicest hotel in Kyushu. They even have natural hot springs down the road near Hateseu Castle." Emil said. "NICE!" Viktor shouted. They checked in and when they turned around to ask Viktor who's room is who's he was gone along with Makkachin. "VIKTOR!" they all shouted.

He laughed as he was walking toward the Hateseu Castle. Viktor was miding his own business with Makkachin strolling in front of him when he suddenly barked and took off running. "AHH!" Viktor saw his dog collided with someone and went to help them up. He maybe a killer but he had manners.

"I'm so sorry! He just took off." Viktor was going to say more but stopped when the moon hit the guy's face. Viktor could see how the moon made his pale skin glow, his hazel eyes were showing through his blue glasses and his hair a mess. His face was a ruby red. 'Cute. I want him.' A dark possession rushed through him before shaking it off and helped him up. Yuuri looked up and saw the most beautiful man in the entire world. His hair was woven from the finest silk, his eys were crafted from the gods them selves and not to mention his body. His tight Blue v neck and skinny jeans defined his god like body. Yuuri's on the other hand from all the ballet and ice skating made him look rather feminine.

Yuuri took his hand and noticed how soft it was. It was then he scolded himself for admiring him. Especially when he was in a relationship with JJ. "I'm terribly sorry again." Viktor apologized. 'Russian accent..oh man.' Yuuri thought. He always had a secret kink for Russian accents. "It's ok! I wasn't paying attention. My name is Yuuri Katsuki. May I know yours?" Yuuri asked before blushing. "I''m so..sorry I didn't mean to.." "My name is Viktor Nikiforov and this is Makkachin." He smiled at his new found possession's rambling. "He looks like Vicchan. But much bigger." 'He even named his dog after me. Fate has us intertwined.' Dark Viktor thought before being reeled back.

"Where were you heading? I can escort you there as an apology and maybe dinner tomorrow." "I'm sorry Viktor we can't do dinner, I promised my boyfriend we would have dinner tomorrow. But I'm going to the ice skating rink up ahead. You can watch if you like..I'm not very good at it though..." Yuuri trailed off. Viktor didn't hear anything past the part of boyfriend. 'Who ever this person is will die by my hands. He is mine.' Viktor thought, finally letting Dark Viktor out. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" he asked. "Ah um, of course. I'm going to the skating rink up ahead. You can come with and watch if you want.." Yuuri said again. "I would love to!"

Yuuri smiled widely making Viktor's breath catch. "Beautiful." "What?" Yuuri questioned. "I said", this time Viktor stepped closer and leaned in, their mouths almost touching, "You're beautiful." Yuuri's breath hitched and stepped back. 'He smelt like cinnamon and testosterone. So good.' Yuuri turned around and started walking, Viktor and Makkachin following behind him.

"Here we are."Yuuri said as he unlocked the door. They walked to the skating rink and Yuuri went into the bathroom to change clothes and comb his hair back.. He came back with black tights and a grey shirt. His skates were pure white. His hair was pulled back and his glasses were off. 'Hot. Looks like a whole another person. Viktor whistled in his mind. "Um, do you have any music on your phone? My phone must have died." "I do. Let's have you skate to this song. On Love:Eros." Viktor suggested. "Ok." Yuuri skated to the middle of the rink and the music started. He opened his eyes at the end of the song, out of breath but happy. "Marvelous! You looked beautiful out there." Viktor complimented. "Really? JJ just says I do mediocre.." Yuuri laughed but it didn't meet his eyes. 'Wait, he said JJ?' "Do you mean Jean-Jeaques Leroy?" Viktor questioned. "Yes. Do you know him?" Yuuri questioned back. "Yes I do." Viktor said. 'And I have to kill him.'

 **and end part 1 of 3...phew...im tired**

 **Yuuri: When can I get fucked by viktor!**

 **Viktor: how dare that JJ jerk touch my Yuuri! He better be a virgin**

 **me: of course, it will be a lemon in the last chapter.**

 **Next chapter! Yuuri meets the gang aka mafia and doesnt realize. JJ and Viktor meet. Yuuri learns a devasting secret and katsudon! I'll see yall later! Yullenlover99 over and out!**


End file.
